


4

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Oneshot, Strange things, Supernatural Elements, Weirdness, bizarre, taxi driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Another day, another chance for strangeness to occur.





	4

Day 4

 

A long nightshift is over and you’re driving home. You just dropped your best friend Marko off in the woods. His white eye, almost matching your own, was as shiny as the blue moon or the shimmering teeth of some of your clients. He looked beautiful.

 “See you around, Olli.”

“See you around, Marko,” you said before driving away.

 

It’s always tricky driving outside the woods. The roads are bumpy and uneven. Some paths aren’t meant for vehicles with such powered engines like a normal car.

You keep your eyes on the road and not into the woods. The countless eyes, looking like headlights, would be too distracting.

Next to that are your mirrors. Strange flashes of bright colours appear in them at fast pace. Sometimes you’re sure there are antlers visible in the mirrors. You don’t pay them any attention. Mere distractions, is what they are.

 When the visions become too much, you keep your eyes fixed on the road in front of you.

You even turn on the radio to hear the whispers from your car as a soothing medium. You begin humming along the static, fingers drumming on the wheel.

 Before you know it, you’ve left the Endless Forest and you’re in the boring but vivid city you call your home.

You park your car in an abandoned alley, jump over the fence blocking the road and retreat to your small apartment. Before doing so, you quickly go to the receptionist and throw her a beer cap. You know they’re bad for her denture but you also know she’s _addicted_ to these caps and they’re the only payment she accepts from you.


End file.
